Distress and Goodwill
by awabblertoday
Summary: Zuko hates his life and how he sees the world. He only wants peace. 17 of the 45 challenge


A/N: You can see how many of my Author's Notes are/probably will be around the same, and I may start to copy and paste them. Being said, it doesn't allow me to own any characters (unless stated otherwise) any more than normal. .  
Fandom: Avatar: The Last Airbender Pairing(s): Zuko/Toph if you squint Words: 1,021 Warning(s): First-person depression

Zuko had been tutoring Aang in the mastery of firebending for the past few months. They had made real progress and broken their frenemy-ship boundaries throughout November. However, just as the December air had made its course to the battling grounds, things have begun to change. During the first week, they had resumed practice. Zuko had grown much more protected as he had when they were stone cold enemies. A few times, Aang had been afraid of combusting in flames. Over the following week, Zuko had become even angrier, and possibly sullen.

The others had noticed as well. He hadn't once joked with Aang or friendly insulted Sokka. He hadn't held eye contact with Katara or been in communication with anyone of the Fire Nation. Instead, he had taken to slinking into his tent by Toph's, sometimes if only to crawl under his covers. Toph could have sworn he had been crying, though she hasn't shared this information. As the third week has started, Zuko has rarely been seen. When he leaves his tent, he has an excellent habit of disappearing without a trace only to return once everyone has gone to bed.

By Friday, he returns long after the flames had burned out around camp. He is unaware of the breathing shadows not too far from where he appears. One shadow immediately takes note of Zuko's whitened and cracked knuckles. It resists the urge to run out and help. The other shadow does not see but rather hears. It hears the subtle shaking as Zuko begins to silently cry, trembling all over. He rakes his tired hands through his hair before yanking on it, pulling him down and realizing he is too weak to fight the feeling. He lies in the crispy snow, thinking about his life.

ZUKO'S POV

Have Azula and I EVER been siblings? She always found it AMUSING when I was punished. When she was punished, I found it fair but I tried to help. Of course, she usually dumped the pet projects onto me. I would gladly take them up to prove myself to father, but . Look where that got me. It angered him that I could be manipulated so easily by my younger sister. I wasn't manipulated, I was . OH, GODS! She manipulated me! Every! Single! Time! Wait. Ember Island. That was something, wasn't it? Damn! Lo and Li were there. Azula's mentors! No wonder she was calmer there! Her mentors resided there! Why do I continue to let her get at me? Why the hell do I let her succeed? Why must she always get her way?

I have never met approval to any member of my family. Why must I try? I should simply give up. Then there's the main quartet to make things all the more complicated. Sokka. We've been foes for such a long time. He's been rude and insensitive to a great many things that have meant a lot to me. It has been a mistrustful journey battling alongside him rather than against him. What have we got to show for it? Hostility. Granted there is less than with me and my sister, yet he can often remind me of her in his sarcastic yet taunting tormenting, rather than mental capability. Katara. She more than makes up for the psychological side of Sokka's mind.

She has been quite manipulative at times. She seemed like such a mother hen at first, though I have no first-hand experience of what that is like. Discovering her true colors had been something of an outrage in my mind. She is nothing as she portrays. I try to be who I am. Not who someone else has destined for me to be. She doesn't seem to understand what it is she needs to do or what path she is supposed to be on. The mere thought of it frustrates me to no end.

Then there's Aang. The Miracle Child. My once sought-after and greatest enemy. The least formidable enemy at first, not understanding even the simplest in the others while he had been entrusted to save our world. Capturing him had been my only mission, until he had done the dumbest thing imaginable and risked his own life to rescue mine from hypothermia. Why? Who am I to deserve that? I need him to end my life. I haven't become my father yet, I don't suppose, but I don't deserve to live in this cruel world any longer. Christmas is coming soon.

And Toph. She's smart and brave, I'll give her that. It is possible she has been my first real friend. She hadn't poked fun at me for inabilities. We've both had bad family relations and lack of love. It is possible she may be the only one to understand me. Perhaps she can help the world to lighten after I am gone. Perhaps she can find a way to resolve the world and spread about peace and goodwill.

OMNISCIENT

" .Spread about peace and goodwill." Zuko has his eyes closed as he mutters aloud, as if in a chant. "Spread about peace and goodwill."

The prince swallows his anger and sadness, reminding himself it will all be over soon as he crawls into his tent. One shadow is saddened by the display and begins to walk toward the dwelling. The other quickly snatches its arm and silently drags it away. Well away from hearing distance, the shadows are revealed. Toph is pulling Aang from the scene.

"Why's you do that, Toph? I think Zuko needs our help."

"He does." She answers immediately. "Wake up Sokka and Katara. We've got work to do."

On December twenty-third, Zuko slowly allows himself out of the tent. He had been residing within for the past two days. He has hardly eaten but figures it would be useless since he is contemplating ending his life. The world looks and sounds different. The first thing he notices is Sokka working the banquet line, eagerly giving other food before himself. He not once spoies the other sneaking a crumb.

He is very shocked as he notices a few firebenders working in tune with a few waterbenders. He also notes a couple earthbenders sitting in crowds with the others. Everyone seems to be in harmony and Zuko's fatality ponderings begin to plummet. He wanders around in what seems to be a new world. He sees Katara being taught an earthbending skill rather than commandeering. Zuko walks up to a tree on an overseeing hill to deliberate in stillness.

He is interrupted by a rustling in the trees, only for Toph and Aang to move down. Zuko cracks a smile the first one in over a month. Aang grins back, excited for the change. They make short conversation, while Zuko isn't willing to say much on the changing environment matter. Aang soon jumps up and runs off with a waterbender and a firebender in glee.

"The peace is almost unbelievable." Zuko comments as Aang is out of earshot.

"Yes, it is quite nice." Toph mutters under her breath.

"I won't even need Aang this season." He smiles a little more.

"Why would you need him?" Toph tilts her head toward him strangely.

"I don't." He answers, lightly shoving her in the arm.

She holds it and asks, "What was that for?"

He shifts slightly. "Affection."

She feels a blush creeping over her face as she feels for his arm and lightly slugs him as well. He blushes too. "Affection?" He asks innocently.

She shakes her head despite her face turning red. "Merry Christmas, Zuko."

"Merry Christmas, Toph."

.

.

[][][][ Honestly, I don't really have set pairings for this show. I like Zuko/Toph, Toph/Sokka, Sokka/Mai, Zuko/Aang, AU Katara/Azula,. there's a lot. Well, I know this got a little dark, but it seems well-written to me. Hope you like it. ][][][]  



End file.
